


Meet the Family

by KylosLeftTit



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben Solo is a bottom, Cunnilingus, F/M, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Ghost Sex, Han Solo has mad top energy, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, I'm so sorry, Oral Sex, Voyeurism, Why Did I Write This?, baby girl - Freeform, high key want this, multigenerational gang bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylosLeftTit/pseuds/KylosLeftTit
Summary: You are dating Ben Solo and he brings you home to meet his parents...little did you know where the night would take you.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Han Solo/Reader, Kylo Ren/Ben Solo/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Meet the Family

Walking into the Solo residence you were shocked to see how perfectly everything was placed. The family portraits scaled the walkway from the front door into the living room. You chuckled at yourself noticing how cute Ben’s ears were from such a young age – they were always peeking through his hair, and when his hair was cut short it was the most prominent thing on him. 

“What’s so funny?” Ben smirked at you, noticing you taking in each image of his youth, “I’m sure Leia will pull out more if you ask her nicely.” 

You scoffed, “I wish you would just call her mom.”

Ben cackles, “Sorry, can’t do that. That name is reserved for you.” 

You felt your face get hot with embarrassment, hoping that no one else in the house could hear you. 

Meeting Ben’s family was something you had dreaded for months; you knew of Resistance Leader Leia Organa, and you also knew how much she detested Ben’s choices to separate himself from both the Resistance and the First Order.

You had met Ben on a smuggling run in Jakku, and the two of you instantly clicked. You couldn’t keep your eyes off of him while you were in the bar trying to drink away the stress of the day – and he didn’t take long to take it upon himself to introduce himself. After that you two have been inseparable.

“You must be the girl Ben has been talking about?” as the two of you rounded the corner of the hallway a beautiful older woman with her hair placed into buns greeted you with her hand outstretched. You could sense the tension arising in Ben, but you ignored it and met her hand with kindness.

“I sure hope so.” You laugh as you shake her hand.

After greeting you, she wraps her arms around Ben, “It’s good to see you, you know?” she stands on her tiptoes and places a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“Where’s Han?” Ben looked past his mother into the room noticing the emptiness.

“Your father is taking a shower – we didn’t expect you for a few more hours.” Leia spit out.

“Sorry, we just decided to come early – didn’t think I’d have to warn you.” Ben rolled his eyes.

You cocked your head to the side as you heard the bathroom door open to your right, you were shocked to see an older gentleman wrapped in nothing but a towel emerge. 

“Leia, are you ready?” the man, who you can only assume is Han Solo, drops his towel showcasing his lengthy dick before noticing you and Ben standing off to the side.

“Oh.” You cover your mouth as you chuckle – Ben looking over to you with a curious smirk on his face.

“You didn’t tell me she was so pretty.” Han moved his hand over his shaft, slowly beginning to stroke it while glancing at you. Ben placed his hand on you back guiding you towards the couch. You could feel your face get hotter with the anticipation of what was yet to come.

As Ben placed you gently onto the couch, he pressed his lips onto your forehead, “Are you okay with this?” You nodded your head ‘yes’, and you unzipped Ben’s pants and wrapped your fingers around his cock. He lets out a slight moan, as his father walks up beside him. 

“Do you think you can take this?” Han said with a smirk as he massaged his cock over your head. You opened your mouth hoping Han would take a hint, and he did. He bent down, placing his cock in your mouth. You were surprised how different it was from Ben’s – however it had its similarities. 

You kept your focus on Ben’s cock, stoking it gently – just as he liked it. 

“God, mommy, you make me feel so good.” Ben kept his voice lower, hoping no one would hear him. Han’s face shot up immediately, looking his son up and down and letting out a chuckle. You could see Ben’s face turn red. 

“Excuse me?” Leia glanced over at the three of you as she stood off to the side, also letting out a chuckle when she realized Ben was talking to you. 

You grab Han’s wet cock out of your mouth and start stroking it with some strength.   
“Don’t worry baby, I aim to please only you.” You start to stoke Ben’s cock faster, his groans only growing louder.

Placing Han’s length back into your mouth you begin to stroke your tongue along the head of his cock – eliciting a deep guttural noise from him.

“I understand why Ben fucks you so much.” Han keeps his tone intimidating, “He tells us all the time what a wet pussy you have, what a good fuck you are, how fucking loud you are in bed.” 

All you can do is keep your eyes on Han’s as he grips your hair in a tight ball, moving you up and down his shaft with a quick pace – your eyes threatening to begin to water due to the ferocity of his movements.

Keeping your attention on Han you can feel Ben begin to pull away from your grip. 

“Don’t worry,” he lets out a chuckle, patting his father on the back, “I’m not done with you yet.”

You shift you gaze to Ben watching as he put himself by your feet. Lifting yourself up off the couch Ben grips the edges of your pants sliding them down to your ankles. 

“Ben, you know what to do to treat a woman properly. Especially one of this caliber.” Han glances down at his cock in your mouth, smirking at you ever so slightly.

Ben starts placing kisses up the sides of your thighs, trailing them on both sides – kissing every inch of you except the place you desired him the most. You buck your hips, trying to get him to take the hint and he does – placing one last kiss on your inner thigh he maneuvers his tongue onto your clit. It was already sensitive with everything else going on; the excitement of it all.

Your brain cannot focus on pleasing Ben or Han so you just allow them to have their way with you. 

Han grips your hair again pulling your head off the couch, his cock hitting the back of your throat making you gag slightly. You push yourself further taking in his full length – Han pulling your hair tighter and you trace the sides of his dick with your tongue.

Your attention shifts to what Ben is doing to you just a few feet away and your brain is immediately tantalized. His tongue is trailing your wet opening, threatening to dive deeper inside of you. You are bucking your hips, slamming himself into Ben’s face. 

Trying not to groan in pleasure you take Han’s cock in faster, enjoying his length pressing into the depth of your mouth.

“What, do you not want to cum yet?” Han places his thumb under your chin and pulls your glance up to his. You nod your head ‘no’. “Good, you can’t cum until I tell you to.”

You’re so used to commanding Ben around in the bedroom it surprises you how much you enjoy being talked to like that. 

You catch a glimpse of Leia in the corner, sliding her hand into her pants as she watches her husband and son fuck you. 

Ben is tracing is tongue deep inside you now. Tracing what feels like letters onto your clit. You immediately shift all of your attention to him, trying to figure out what he was spelling – if he was spelling anything.

M – you felt him trace gently into you. I – this letter was met with a bit more intensity. N –you couldn’t help but release a small moan. E – at this point you couldn’t help but let out a louder moan, releasing Han’s cock from your mouth. MINE – he traced ‘mine’ into you and you wanted nothing more than to melt into him right then and there.  
You can feel yourself reaching climax but you try and hold it back – not wanting this moment to end any time soon. Out of the corner of your eyes you can see a glimmering blue light in the shape of a human. 

“Anakin??” Ben moves slowly, shifting himself away from between your legs.

“I heard we were having a meal.” Anakin glances over at you, his eyes widen, “Looks like we skipped right to dessert.” 

Ben goes back to placing his tongue delicately on your clit – running it back and forth. He had never performed oral sex on you before even though you had begged him; but he felt as though he had performed it thousands of time before. 

Han’s cock had never left your throat, even with Anakin’s entrance. 

“Do you think you can take another?” Anakin is standing beside Han, his cock already throbbing in his hand. 

You nod your head ‘yes’ and Anakin continues stoking his length over your mouth where Han kept pulsing his cock deep into your throat.

“Where do you want me baby girl?” Anakin’s voice was so youthful yet seductive. 

Overwhelmed by the stimulation, “Please, I want to feel a cock inside of me.” You moan.

Anakin gives you a slight nod, peering down at Ben who looks slightly intimidated by his grandfather. 

“What Ben? Are you scared she’ll enjoy me inside of her more than you?” Anakin chuckles as he sits himself beside Ben.

“Here baby, roll over.” Anakin speaks softly. Han pulls his dick out of your mouth slowly, allowing you to run your tongue under the tip of his cock, ensuring you hit all of the sensitive places. He elicits a deep grunt as he leaves your mouth. 

Anakin places his hands on your hips, tossing you onto your knees. 

You watch as Han places the tip of his cock back at the entrance of your mouth, sliding it across your lips waiting for you to part them. Opening your mouth slowly, he places his length in your mouth slowly rocking his hips back and forth.

You feel large fingers trailing against your entrance, teasing you. Those fingers were definitely Ben’s; you knew them just as well as you knew your own. 

Letting out small moans you could feel the tip of Anakin’s penis poking at your swollen lips. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll go slow.” You felt Anakin’s hand rub across the back of your ass, stoking it gently as he slid his cock into you.   
You had never felt so much sensation in your lifetime. Ben’s mouth still parades gentle licks and kisses on your clit, Anakin’s shaft hitting your clenched walls, and Han grasping at your hair, sliding his cock in and out of your mouth. 

Han began to tense up and you felt the hot warm liquid fill your mouth. You peek up at him, giving him puppy eyes as you swallow it down proudly. 

Han’s face turned blood red, “Huh,” he stammers out, pulling himself from your mouth – sweating from the activity that had ensued. 

“Oh, so she can swallow too.” Han smirks and pats Ben on the back as he walks over to Leia and another woman. 

Ben paced himself faster, licking you deeply.

You could feel yourself getting on edge, and you were pretty certain that Anakin was close as well.

You start rocking yourself back and forth, quickening your pace with every thrust.

“Gosh baby girl, you really know what you’re doing.” Anakin grabs your hair, pulling your head back as he slammed himself into you.

“Ha- Han – Han.” You stammer out, peeking over at him, “Ca- ca- can I cum!” You yelp as Anakin pushes himself deeper.

“You can cum now. You’ve treated my family well.” Han smiles at you as you watch him slid his hand into Leia’s pants.   
A rush of ecstasy rushes over you; every point on your body is tingling. You can feel yourself tightening around Anakin’s cock, and at the same moment you can feel him tense up and release himself inside of you. Ben pulls his gentle mouth away, standing up and walking over to you. 

You can feel yourself shaking, your hearing it slightly ringing from home much pleasure your body is feeling at this moment. 

“I love you.” Ben pushes the hair that is stuck to your face from sweat and places a kiss on your forehead.  
Anakin removes himself from you and walks over to join Han. 

Ben pulls you into a tight hug, cuddling you up on the couch. He can’t help but to repeatedly whisper into your ear about how proud he was of you, and how good you looked taking in his entire family.

“Anakin, did you ever think our family would be this incredible.” The woman that was standing beside Leia places a gentle kiss on Anakin’s cheek. 

“Padme, our family is perfect.” He places his lips on Padme’s lips, kissing her gently.

You look around and take in the sight of Han and Leia groping each other in the corner, Padme and Anakin making out slowly beside them, and then there was you and Ben – cuddling on the couch, taking in all that had just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry if you made it this far - and I'm also sorry for all the errors that are inevitably in this fic. I was drunk when I wrote it, and really didn't feel like editing it sober lol.


End file.
